


Santa Baby

by MajorWinchesterFan



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWinchesterFan/pseuds/MajorWinchesterFan
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Honoria surprises Charles with an unexpected gift.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stateofintegrity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/gifts).



At the continued tugging on his arm, Charles finally opens one eye, a small slit of ice blue staring up at his sister, who peers down at him with an excitement that makes him momentarily forget that they are no longer children, anxiously awaiting to see what Santa brought while they were sleeping.

"Honoria, what on earth?" he glances at the clock on his nightstand. "It's just past 5 am." he groans

"I know but...c-come see what S-Santa brought you!"

Charles reaches up to feel her forehead, thinking she must be feverish to be talking such gibberish. Honoria takes the opportunity to grasp his forearm, "C-come on brother mine. You'll th-thank me!"

And, Charles goes, because since when has he been able to deny his baby sister anything. "This had better be worth interrupting my beauty sleep." he grouses. 

"Oh, dr-dreaming about your pr-pretty little corporal again?" she teases, enjoying the blush that rises to her brother's cheek.  
  
There are three Christmas trees lighted and decorated throughout the brownstone that the siblings share but the tree under which they have placed gifts is, naturally, in the library where they spend the greater part of their free time.

Charles gasps as he, at Honoria's insistence, enters the room first. There, lying beneath the pine boughs, perched on one arm like Cleopatra, he is shocked to find a nearly life-size, life-like image of one Maxwell Klinger.

"Oh my… what.. how?" he turns to his younger sibling, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Y-you like?" 

"Very much so! In fact," he murmurs, more to himself than Honoria, "only one thing could be better." he continues, blushing when he realizes that his sister has indeed overheard.

"And, what might that be?" she asks, already certain of his answer.

"The real thing, of course," he replies breathlessly.

"I was hopin' you'd say that," says a voice that is as beautiful to Charles' ear as the finest symphony.

"Maxwell, darling, is it really you?" Charles asks, as the young man steps from the shadows filling the corners of the room.

"Merry Christmas, major," Max grins before adding, "ya musta been really good this year ta get a gift as nice as me."

"I believe, I have done," Charles nods happily before sweeping Max up in his arms and heading towards the hall.

"Ch-Charles, where are you g-going?" Honoria calls after them, watching in disbelief as her older brother ascends the stairs two at a time.

"Upstairs, obviously," he calls back over his shoulder, "to unwrap my present!" Giving his new sister a thumbs up, Maxwell simply smiles, as he's carried away.

"Wh-what about Christmas breakfast? It's a Winchester tr-tradition."

"I'm starting some new ones. We'll be down for brunch." 

"Maybe," she hears Max say, just before the bedroom door slams shut.


End file.
